


Pumpkin

by Ghoulette666



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Semi-Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, breath play, gentle aftercare, kinda rough sex, kinda shitty smut imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette666/pseuds/Ghoulette666
Summary: After drudging on for what felt like months of touring, he gets great news of his two girlfriends coming to Spain. When they arrive, he gets to spend some special time with his Pumpkin.
Relationships: Jim Root/Reader, Jim Root/Reader/Kissa, Kissa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Ight, I did my best to write a smutty fic. If you guys don't like this or something, give me some feed back please. Enjoy this kinda long story!

It had been a long few weeks on tour for Slipknot, some small arguments and disagreements were common during this stressful time for the band. But after one of their shows, Jim had lost his temper and destroyed one of the percussion sets that the New Guy was using. The good news: No one was really hurt. The bad news: Jim got immense hell from Corey of all people. Still running on anger, he leaves the dressing room to go outside and maybe smoke a cigarette or two to ease some of the edge off. Just as he feels the cool air hit his sweaty and paint stained face, his phone rings in his pocket.

“Hello?’’ He asked rather rudely, not bothering to check who called him at all. On the other line, (y/n) sighed softly as she laid against Kissa’s stomach comfortably with Cheeks the pug on her lap. “Babe, it’s just me. The guys got you on edge again?’’ (Y/n) asked Jim, Kissa playing with her hair as she listened along to their conversation. Jim immediately smiled, guilt building in him as he hadn’t meant to sound so rude to one of his precious dolls. “I’m sorry pumpkin, it’s just been a really stressful tour. With the lawsuit, the non-stop mayhem, and jet lag really got to me early.”’  
“Awwwe, does Jimmy miss his two precious girls too?”’

Kissa teased, making Jim blush faintly and take a drag from his cigarette. “You know that baby, I miss my Queens for sure.”’ He said, hearing the two most amazing and sinister women in his life giggle through the phone. “Weeeell… Kissa bought tickets to fly to Spain tomorrow, we thought that you’d wanna see us during your week long break.”’ (Y/n) said, Kissa having started to make braids with her hair as Jim chuckled softly. “You two will always surprise me, I can’t wait to have you both here with me. Especially my little princess (y/n).’’ Jim purred, a smirk playing on his lips before he finished his cigarette. Kissa smiled softly, “I’m sure that (y/n) wants to see you too, she misses you so much that she moans your name instead of mine when we fucked.’’  
“Awe, that’s cute.’’

Jim purred, making (y/n) blush brightly and hid her face in her hands. “Okay big guy, you need to get some rest. (Y/n) and I will see you tomorrow in Spain.’’

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll see you and my little princess tomorrow.’’

Jim said, chuckling softly before hanging up and going off to clean himself off.

_*****Time Skip Because I Can Do That***** _

After being stuck in a plane for a few hours, Kissa and (y/n) finally landed in Spain. The couple held hands as they walked out together and spotted Jim, (y/n) being the first to spot him and running up and hugging the tall man. Jim smiled brightly, picking her up and hugging her with ease. “I missed you so much baby girl, you have no idea.’’ Jim said against her ear, Kissa walking over as she dragged their suitcases with her. “And I missed you too, beanstalk.’’ Kissa teased, causing Jim to laugh lightly and set his second girlfriend down. “Come on, our ride is waiting for us.’’ Jim said, (y/n) pouted after being set down again. “Jimmy, carry meeeee.’’  
“You have legs, you can walk.’’ Jim said with a chuckle and a bright smile.  
“Fine, be a dick.’’ (Y/n) said and proceeded to hug his leg, making Jim and Kissa giggle softly. “I really missed you Pumpkin, your attitude never fails to make me feel better.’’

Jim picked (y/n) up and carried her on his back, Kissa walking beside them as she pulled their luggage along. They caught their ride and headed for the hotel they were staying at, Jim obviously getting the best place for the three of them to have. “Wow, this place looks hella fucking pricy.’’ (Y/n) said, clinging onto Jim still as they went inside the hotel and into the pristine and well-kept elevator. “Only the best for you and Kissa, that and their bed’s aren’t fucking tiny.’’ He added in the end, making (y/n) smile and giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder happily.

Once the elevator dinged softly, the double doors slip open to show a beautiful penthouse suite. There was a small kitchen area and dining table, the lounge had a flatscreen and a small electric fireplace for them to use for the colder temperatures and for the aesthetic. (Y/n) was jaw dropped, simply not used to seeing a lot of pricy and expensive things yet. “Jim… You sure you can afford this? I mean, you really didn’t have to get a suite as gorgeous as this.’’

“Pumpkin, I can afford it. Okay? Don’t worry about it, you deserve this and so much more.’’

(Y/n) nodded, being set back to her feet and looking around the suite. As she went off and wandered the place, Kissa and Jim set the luggage in their bedroom and Kissa went to freshen herself up a little. Jim walked out of the room and found (y/n) looking out the large floor to roof windows, he smirked softly and walked up behind her. “Beautiful sight here,’’ his hands crept onto her hips, “but most certainly not as beautiful as you my love.’’ Jim whispered against her ear. (Y/n) shivered slightly when his hot breath ran down her neck, Jim’s hands wandering under her shirt as he smoothly started to kiss her on the lips. (Y/n) blushed, melting under his touch as her body wanted nothing but him right now. “Jim, the windows.’’ She said, Jim chuckling deeply before turning her and pressing her against the window with his body. “What about them?’’ He asked innocently, diving down and kissing over her neck. Who gave a shit if people saw? It’s not like anyone really cared if they fucked or not.

(Y/n) moaned softly the second he kissed her neck, the thought of being seen by people was both anxiety inducing and mostly arousing. Jim’s grip tightened a little, swiftly picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Jim into a heated kiss as she heard the smallest moan slip past his lips. Kissa watched from the bedroom doorway, chewing on her lip as she wore only her blue and lacy lingerie set. “Why don’t you two have fun in bed instead? It’d spare the crowd from seeing you two this way.’’ Kissa said, Jim pulling from the kiss as he didn’t tear his eyes from (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes. She nodded slightly, giving him her consent. Jim grinned, his hands going down to grip her ass. “All mine.’’ He growled, smashing his lips against hers as he walked to the bedroom with her in his arms.

Kissa followed them, sitting in front of the bed as she felt herself getting horny. Jim dropped (y/n) on the bed, a dark look of lust in his eyes as he crawled on top of her. “You’re mine, only mine and Kissa’s and no one else’s. Understood?’’

“Y-Yes Daddy.’’

(Y/n) said, feeling Jim pull on her hair which caused her to moan a little loudly. Jim chuckled, letting go of her hair and stripping her of her clothes and leaving her in her thong. Jim’s calloused hands roamed (y/n)’s body, feeling her soft skin as he admired her. She arched her body slightly into his touch, loving how his hands felt against her skin. “Like what you see Daddy?’’ (Y/n) asked him innocently, posing a little on the bed which caused Jim to bite on his lip a bit more to hold back a groan. “Be a good girl for Daddy.’’ He told her, leaning down and kissing around her collarbone and down to her breasts. He made sure to show some love and affection. He truly missed her, and all the pent up sexual tension was ready to burst. (Y/n) moaned softly, running her hands through his hair as she felt so needy for him. She moaned a little more loudly when Jim played with her nipples with his teeth, Kissa having taken off her bra and fingering herself through her lacy underwear. 

Jim lightly tugged on (y/n)’s left nipple, playing with her right breast with his hand before switching treatments on them. She moaned as she started to feel her core warm up and get a little wet. Jim started to soon kiss and bite his way down to her body, making sure to leave marks on her as he was wanting to make it clear that she had someone. Once he reached her thong, he hooked his fingers on the band and smoothly slid them off and tossed them aside. He gently pushed her thighs apart, glancing up at her and seeing how flush she already was. He chuckled softly before kissing the inside of her thighs. (Y/n) leaned her head back and whimpered softly when Jim licked her clit, “My little Princess is already wet for me, and I haven’t eaten you out yet.’’ Jim purred, burying his face between her thighs and cherishing the moans and small screams of pleasure he heard from her.

Kissa was fingering herself slowly, chewing on her lip as she watched the pleased looks that washed over (y/n). Even though Kissa wanted to be a part of the fun, she opted to just watch as she knew that they needed more time to bond and get closer. (Y/n) reached down and gripped Jim’s hair with one hand, the other gripping the sheets as she panted softly. The familiar knot in her stomach starting to form as Jim expertly moved his tongue inside her and did all the right things, “D-Daddy, I think I’m gonna cum.’’ She told Jim, the guitarist started to suck her clit gently while he slid two fingers inside her. She moaned some more, tugging on Jim’s hair which caused him to groan while he slid a third finger inside her and pumped his fingers in her more quickly. “D-Daddy!’’ (Y/n) screamed in pleasure, locking her legs around his neck as she came around his fingers. Jim stopped sucking her clit, pulling his fingers out and sitting up and licking his fingers off clean in front of her. (Y/n) blushed brightly, keeping her gaze locked with his as Jim moaned seductively. “Now, it’s Daddy’s turn to have fun.’’ Jim purred, going to the luggage and rummaging through the toys that Kissa brought with them. After looking through the various things available, he walks back over to (y/n) and lays her on her stomach before tying her arms back with the rope. “Now, you know the rules Pumpkin. Color?’’ He asked her, “Green.’’ She replied, Jim smirking softly as he finished the last knot and stripped himself of his clothes. 

He ran a hand over her ass, giving her a small squeeze before spanking her. (Y/n) whimpered softly, looking back at Jim with a pleading look in her eyes. “You look so delicious (y/n).’’ He told her, holding her hips closely before he slammed himself inside her. (Y/n) screamed in pleasure, not expecting Jim to go so roughly with her already. Jim didn’t wait long for her to adjust, he grabbed her (h/c) hair and started to pound into her aggressively. (Y/n) moaned loudly and quite a bit, feeling Jim’s cock abuse her sweet spot repeatedly as she couldn’t really do anything but be obedient to Jim. “Fuck Pumpkin, you feel so tight and hot around me.’’ He groaned, pulling her up by her hair and holding her up as he bit her shoulder and kept pounding her relentlessly. (Y/n) was a mess under him, flush red and feeling some pain from the bite Jim gave her. Without much of a warning, she came around him with immense pleasure. Her legs shook slightly on the bed, Jim stopping as he left a dark hickey on her neck. “I’m not done yet.’’ He growled in her ear, pulling out of her and picking her up. He didn’t bother untying her arms yet, pressing her against the tall window and slammed into her again and with more force than before. (Y/n) screamed, wrapping her shaking legs around him tightly as she felt Jim grip her throat and constrict her breathing slightly. 

Jim slammed deep into her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he was nearing his own release slowly. (Y/n) panted, her body feeling hot and a bit sweaty as she felt herself near her third release. “I love you Jim, I love you and Kissa so fucking much.’’ (Y/n) said through her choked breath, Jim looked at her and kissed her passionately, their tongues gliding against one another as his thrusts began to grow more and more uneven. Jim groaned her name, burying his cock deep inside her as he cummed. (Y/n) managed to choke out Jim’s name before she was being choked more severely, her third orgasm being greater than the last before she could breathe again. Jim held her up, pressing his forehead against hers gently as they both caught their breaths. They soon shared a soft and loving kiss, Jim carrying her to the bathroom and Kissa followed suit. Kissa had pleased herself the entire time she watched, having thoroughly enjoyed their little show. 

Jim got a bath ready for the three of them, being a bit grateful that the tub was huge. He untied (y/n) and peppered her neck and shoulder in light kisses. “I love you (y/n), to the moon and back.’’ He said, Kissa walking over and kissing (y/n)’s cheek softly. “So precious.’’ She whispered softly, walking into the bubbly bath first and Jim gently setting (y/n) in after and seeing her snuggle up against Kissa happily. Jim smiled softly and joined in, the two older couple pampering and caring for (y/n) for the rest of the day in their Spanish Suite.


End file.
